


the term is straight to hell

by confusednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, entirely too much glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednp/pseuds/confusednp
Summary: Dan and Phil’s first Pride together as husbands gets rudely interrupted





	the term is straight to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pride flash fic fest

“Suncream! Did we forget suncream?”

Phil’s eyes followed his husband as he ran past for the fourth time. “I’ve got it in the bag. Just like I did when you asked five minutes ago.”

Apparently this wasn’t enough to ease Dan’s mind because he stopped in his tracks and groaned. “The bag. Is it the glitter one? This is fucking Pride Phil, we have to use the glitter rainbow bag. What kind of gays are we if we don’t?”

They went through this exact routine every year. Nothing excited and scared Dan more than Pride. His usually chill, ‘we have time’ demeanor took a complete 180 every June. Of course, it was always up to Phil to calm him down and say, “Yes dear, I have the bag,” or, “No, but I’m sure we can buy flags there.”

Once Dan was satisfied with everything they’d be carrying, he turned his attention to their appearances. “Philly, you know how much I love your new hair.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Dan beamed and whipped out a can of glitter hairspray.

“Come on, Dan. Isn’t that what eight year olds wear to their dance competitions?” Phil would carry the bag, and march in the parade, and enjoy it all, but he would not put fucking glitter hairspray in his hair. He had standards!

“Please?” Dan wheedled. “It’ll fit the theme so well.”

Phil let out a long breath. “Will it stop you from freaking out anymore.”

Obviously sensing a crack in Phil’s will, Dan nodded and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Phil snatched the can from Dan. “Fine, but I'm doing it myself. I don’t trust you with glitter near my head.”

“Oh god forbid I ruin the quiff.”

——————-

Phil may have been reluctant back at the flat, but now that they were out and about, he started to feel his leftover insecurities melt away. The streets around them were draped with rainbow, and everyone from toddlers to the elderly were waving flags. 

Being in this environment, feeling so accepted and loved from every corner of London did something to Phil. It swept him up like a tidal wave, dragging him from the pavement where he stood, and making everything brighter and clearer and somehow more beautiful. It was like coming up for air after being underwater for a long time, and remembering that the sun was still shining.

And he got to share it with the incredible man standing next to him. Dan was an entity unto himself today. For all his “I love black, I have no soul” rhetoric, he seemed so at home draped in glitter and rainbow. Dan-at-Pride seemed louder and more confident, like he didn’t have to struggle to fit in anymore. It was a good look for him. 

“Dan.”

Dan just kept watching the floats go by. 

Phil poked him in the ribs.

“Ow. What?”

Phil took his hand and leaned in to whisper, “It’s our first married Pride.”

They’d both forgotten in the rush of the day, but they’d gotten married seven months ago, making it the first time they’d celebrate as husbands. 

Obviously aided by the few drinks they’d both had throughout the day, Dan pulled Phil into the street and tilted his head up to the sun. “This is my husband! And I love him!” he crowed. Anywhere else, they would’ve gotten weird looks, but here, two girls with pink flags painted on their cheeks just gave them a thumbs up, and a teenage boy shouted, “Hell yeah!”

They should’ve gotten to keep riding that high, but shouts from nearby distracted them. 

“The fuck is that?” Dan mumbled.

Phil’s head whipped around. Making their slow way down the boulevard was a cluster of people holding signs. Not the ones they’d seen today though. These ones were plastered with hate speech and slurs, and were carried by angry looking people who had no place at an event like this. 

“Great.” somebody moaned. “The protesters are here.”

The things they were yelling become more distinct as they drew nearer. A man twisted his face up at Dan and Phil and sneered at them. “Gays go to hell! You’re not god’s children anymore!”

A fire rose up in Phil’s throat. Nobody was allowed to say that, not today, not any day. Not in this place. Who was this man to decide who loved them or not? “Hey asshole!” He dragged a concerned Dan into the path of the protesters with him.

Phil dipped Dan dramatically and bent down to kiss him. He didn’t care that they were in public, or who they were doing this in front of. After a second, Dan registered what was happening, and started kissing back. The thing was, when Dan got an idea, he went hardcore. So now they were making out in the street in front of some shellshocked bigots. Phil pulled away first and stared the man in front of him down. “The expression isn’t ‘going gay to hell.’ What was it Dan?”

His husband grinned as he righted himself. “Going straight to hell. Save me a seat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @confusednp


End file.
